I'll Greet You With A Smile
by sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: When John comes home from the war, Sherlock is there to greet his husband at the airport. How will others react to the news of Sherlock having a husband? And how will John react to meeting those that are in his husbands life? And how will Sherlock and John's life continue now that John is home? johnlock slash, please review
1. Chapter 1

I'll Greet You With a Smile

Chapter 1:

Today was the day, and Sherlock couldn't be more excited. His husband, his John, was coming home today. He had been gone for over a year, deployed in the Middle East. He had even been injured, but the military had kept him in one of their hospitals over seas, but now he was well enough to come home. And what was even better, he was never going back. Sherlock could keep him safe, or as safe as someone near him could be, Sherlock could keep him right next to him, right where he belonged.

First however, he had to go to Scotland Yard so as to solve a case for the bumbling idiots that called themselves detectives and police officers. Besides, it was only 1:00 when he left the house, and John's flight wouldn't come in till around 2:00 anyway, so he had time to kill. As soon as he stepped into the building Donovan had accosted him.

"Who had to die to put that smile on your face, freak?" She taunted snidely. He, however, was in too much of a good mood to throw back his usual remark at her. He simply bypassed her and went into Lestrade's office.

"It was the wife's best friend." Sherlock stated bluntly, taking Greg by surprise.

"What proof do you have?" Greg questioned once he had recovered from being startled.

"Her shoes. The friend owned a unique pair of heels, and their shape were imprinted in the carpet of the victim's room." Sherlock explained, too happy to question the DI's intelligence. This was noticed by said DI, however, before he could ask, Donovan burst into the room.

"There's been a body found in the Prime Minister's back garden." She said, slightly out of breath.

"Alright, I presume you'll meet us there Sherlock? Or would you prefer we just give you a ride, as we both know you'll just end up there anyway." Greg said. The consulting detective glanced at his phone, the joy that flashed across his face surprising the other room's occupants.

"Wrong, I'll leave this to you lot." Sherlock said, stunning them.

"What? But this is right up your alley freak. Are you trying to say the Prime Minister is beneath you?" Donovan snarled.

"Not remotely, although I do have more important things to do, and more important people to see. In fact, I really should be going to make it on time so have fun." And with that, the curly haired man turned sharply and left.

Turning towards each other, an unspoken agreement passed between Greg and Sally. If there was something or someone that would make Sherlock Holmes turn away from a case as interesting as this, then they just had to see what or who it was. Because despite the fact that the Prime Minister was asking for their help, this was something that they had to see. So, grabbing their coats, the two stalked after the consulting detective.

As Sherlock reached the airport, he checked his phone again, 1:53. Going over to the arrival board he quickly located John's flight, and it's docking station. Hurrying through the crowds, Sherlock arrived with just under a minute to spare. He was quite aware of his two tails, but right now he honestly didn't care at all. Slipping his hand under his shirt, he pulled out a necklace. Unclasping it, Sherlock pulled off the ring that had been strung onto it and slipped it onto his left ring finger, clasping the necklace back around his neck. As people started to get off of the plane and flood out into the waiting area, Sherlock used his height to look for the familiar sandy hair of his lover. And once he had, a smile broke out on his face.

"John!"

"Sherlock!"

Racing towards each other, the two separated lovers pushed people out of the way to reach each other. And as soon as they did they kissed each other hard on the lips, all of their love and longing for each other being expressed in their tight embrace. After some time, the two stepped back from each other, resting their foreheads against the other's.

"I missed you so much, I was so worried." Sherlock whispered, eyes sweeping John, cataloging all of him.

"I missed you two, you have no idea how happy I am to be back here. The only thing keeping me going was thoughts of you and our letters." John whispered back, tightening his grip on his husband.

"Well you're home now, and relatively safe. And I'm never letting you go again. Ever. You're going to be staying right by my side for the foreseeable future." Sherlock said, pulling John impossibly closer.

"Fine by me, I never want to leave again. I love you too much." John said, pecking Sherlock on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Greg and Sally followed the high functioning sociopath through London, they were mildly surprised when he entered the airport. Following him in, the duo watched as he checked the flight board. They were taken aback by how fast he took off through the building, weaving in and out of the mass crowds. It was all they could do to not loose him in the bustle. Once he had stopped by a gate the pair found a pillar to hide behind.

"Who do you suppose the freak's meeting?" Donovan asked, looking towards her partner in crime (though thankfully not actual crime, as they were with Scotland Yard).

"I don't know, it can't be his brother. Maybe his parents? God forbid another sibling." Greg mused, "But if I did know then I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

"He's doing something. He's taking off a necklace." Sally said, a bit confused.

"He's putting a ring on. Oh, wait! do you think-" Greg started, only to be interrupted.

"Oh look! He's scanning the crowd." Sally said excitedly. Both of the officers were a bit disconcerted when they saw his face break out into an impossibly wide and genuine smile.

"John!" The tall man shouted.

"Sherlock!" Some unseen voice answered.

"That person has got to be mad to be that happy to see hat weirdo." Sally muttered under her breath.

When they saw Sherlock take off once more only to collide with a short blond man they were worried he was going to start a fight. However they were soon completely floored by what they saw once they properly registered it. There, in the middle of the airport, their Sherlock, the same man that had made full grown men cry with just a look, that had ripped apart cases just to prove he was right, this man, this sociopath (sorry, high functioning sociopath), was passionately kissing another man. And said man was not running away screaming, in fact he was clutching at the consulting detective almost desperately, and pulling him closer. As both of them men eventually parted, only to whisper to each other in a very close manner. As the short man, John apparently, leaned up to peck Sherlock on the lips once more, the two stalkers seemed to come back to themselves.

"What the hell!?" Sally shouted as she shot up and out from her hiding place. Greg just stayed silent, his coworker's words expressing his thoughts quite well.

The two men turned to look at them, the shorter one in a bewildered state. Sherlock however, was more angry and exasperated, as he did know them while John was oblivious, though he quickly picked up on his spouse's frustration.

"Donovan, of all the times for you to be an absolute moron, this is clearly one of the worst times." Sherlock scowled, John trying to his confused amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Who are you to call me a moron!? You're the freak!" Donovan yelled back at Sherlock. As soon as she said that something changed in the John fellow. All traces of humor vanished from his face, leaving it scarily blank, but with threatening undertones as his posture stiffened and he managed to maneuver himself between Donovan and Sherlock.

"What did you just call him?" John said in a deadly tone. Sherlock put a hand on his shoulder in a failed attempted to calm him.

"Who are you and why do you care about the freak?" Sally rudely asked. If possible, John stiffened even further, his soldier mode coming out slightly.

"I'm his husband. And who are you?" John asked, eyebrow raised in a silent challenge. He succeeded in stunning Sally and her silent companion.

"Why have we never seen or heard of you before now if you're his husband." Sally blundered on, ignoring his question.

"I've been stationed in Afghanistan. I just got back. And as for why You've never heard of me. Well I can't imagine why Sherlock would want to share any personal information with a bitch like you." John said, giving the speechless woman a cold stare. Sherlock wrapped and arm around his husband and bent down slightly to lay a kiss on his head.

"Let's go John, I've got to show you our new flat. Our land lady Mrs. Hudson will simply adore you." Turning to leave, Sherlock looked over his shoulder and addressed the still silent DI. "Lestrade, I'll be back next week at the earliest for cases. Until then I'm not getting involved. This will give you a chance to prove that your apes can actually do police work as well as you've been claiming they can." And with that Sherlock led his husband outside and towards a cab, all the while keeping his John firmly in his grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John was less than pleased with the impression his husband's coworkers had made at the airport, to put it lightly. He knew being away had been harder for Sherlock than the man let on, and he regretted putting his beloved through that. When he had been deployed he had been under the impression that the detective had had people to help support him aside from his stiff brother, but now, it seemed as though the only other person had been Mrs. Hudson, and despite the fact that she was a nice lady, John felt even guiltier for basically abandoning his lover for war.

He knew Sherlock didn't see it that way, but that didn't change how John felt about the matter. The way that bint had treated his husband irked him, and made him wonder what other cruelties the brunette had had to face while John was gone. As they had locked themselves inside for a week to get "reacquainted", he had yet to see the office, but that was about to change. Currently, John was walking slightly behind Sherlock as they made their way to Scotland Yard. As the pair entered the building, John looked questioningly at Sherlock.

"We're headed to the sixth floor, that's where the homicide department is located." The taller man explained, sending a smile his lover's way. The pair continued towards the elevator, and once the doors closed around them, they shared a fond look.

When the elevator came to a stop Sherlock took a deep breath, and John, feeling his husband's nerves, gave his lover's hand a quick squeeze. As the doors opened they stepped out onto the floor and started their way across the hall and to Lestrade's office. Heads started to turn and the chatter began to grow as they progressed. Before they could get to the office, their path was blocked by a pale man, dark-haired man.

"I don't know who you are, but I'd get away from him if I were you." The man warned snidely, causing John to tense.

"Obtuse as ever Anderson." Sherlock retorted. "I suggest you leave, before I catch your ignorance."

"See what I mean? He's a freak, and that's all he'll ever be. I suggest you get away while you remain unharmed." Anderson continued, not picking up on John's growing fury.

"I don-" John started, only to be cut off by his partner's voice in his ear.

"John, this low-life truly isn't worth emotion. He barely has two IQ points to rub together." Sherlock murmured, a smirk adorning his lips. John sighed, trying to restrain himself.

"Don't let him blackmail you into spending time with him, he's a psychopath!" Anderson griped.

That was the last straw for John, who promptly swung his fist into the rude man's face, satisfied with the resulting crunch sound. John stooped low so his mouth was next to Anderson's ear, as the man had crumpled under the blow.

"Next time you insult my husband, you bloody fucker, you'll find more than just your nose broken." John growled, his voice holding a deadly tone. "Do I make myself clear?" At the hasty nod, John rose to stand beside his bemused husband.

"Was that really necessary?" Sherlock asked, slightly exasperated.

"Yes, it absolutely was, love."


End file.
